


Rain

by Ktxitx



Series: I don't know how to call this, it is just because the two stories belong in the same timeline or whatever you'd call that... [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M, a bit sad maybe, and i don't know what is it that i have against that poor minhyuk, and maybe the rest but it isn't yet written, anyway, but mostly cute i guess, eunkwang needs to think before acting, i don't know how to describe it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: hum... I almost forgot about the summary, I wish i had one but I don't, as I have said once in the past, summaries are a battle I lost a long time ago...Look at me, shamelessly admitting I am not even trying anymore...And now, thereisa title!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writting this a while back, I got inspired by a writing prompt i had seen but I can't seem to find it again, anyway, I had started it then, I left it aside for a very long while before continuing it for a bit when I started trying out the 1st person pov (which explains the change of pov, i left it that way because i'm lazy) and now, I decided it should get somehow finished...

_Minhyuk was on his way home earlier than usual, it was their fourth year anniversary so Minhyuk wanted to surprise him, he had prepared everything: a dinner reservation at a restaurant they rarely went to because it was expensive but the food there was just the best, then after dinner, they would come home and Minhyuk had this little present he had bought, a ring, not just any ring, the ring, he had it all figured out, they would get married, then have two beautiful children, they would adopt, and raise them with all their love, and once they would be grown ups, they would get married too and they would happily watch them becoming families too and... Minhyuk stopped at the entryway, there were clothes scattered there, he was quite a clean person and never let any clothes be out of their place, so it was unusual, he then realized this shirt belonged to neither of them and a very weird feeling tool over him._

_He hesitantly stepped in the apartment and found pants abandoned in the corridor and he knew he wasn't going to like what he was going to find. He opened the bedroom door and stopped in front of what he saw. His mind was numb. On their anniversary. He had to find out the day he was going to propose._

_He was frozen and felt so numb. The man he had loved so strongly for four years was now in front of him. He didn't even seem ashamed. He just looked at Minhyuk, and told him he was "interrupting something"._

_Minhyuk didn't understand. He didn't want to._

_He felt he was being pushed to the door and outside. And heard the words that destroyed his whole world._

_Minhyuk felt tears flow down his cheeks. It was raining but he didn't care. Once he was a few streets away, he fell on his knees, crying his heart out. And then he didn't move. He stayed there. Waiting, waiting to wake up and realize it had all been a very bad nightmare and he had not just been cheated on and dumped so coldly by the person he loved and trusted._

_He didn't know how long he had been there and where exactly he was. He felt so numb. So empty. So that was it, four years and he just left him like that. Not even apologizing for ending their relationship this way..._

_It was now raining heavily but Minhyuk didn't move. He didn't care anymore._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_Eunkwang:_ **

I was standing under the bus stop roof, barely able to escape the rain, it was pouring down, there's nothing I hate more than having to step out when there's a storm outside, but I had to go home... I lived like two blocks away, and I was hoping the rain would stop soon. 

I realized this would go on for a while and had decided to run for my life when I noticed someone kneeling in the middle of the street, not far from me, it was a guy, he was just wearing blue pants and a stripped shirt over a white t-shirt, he was drenched, I couldn't see him very properly, his black hair was sticking to his face but it didn't seem like he cared, he was just staring into the distance. I figured he would catch a cold, or worse, if he stayed like this, I took off my jacket and ran to him, my hoodie would protect me for a while... at least I hoped so. I stood next to him and held the jacket over his head, without saying anything, trying to protect him the best I could. He stayed motionless and I don't know how long I stayed like that. I think a lot of musics went through my earphones, I was getting cold but since he had been there for longer than me, he was probably freezing. 

I got startled when he suddenly moved, he turned to me with a hint of surprise in his eyes and I immediately started blushing. Even with his wet hair, he was very handsome.   
I bit my lips because I didn't know what to do. He just tilted his head and I didn't like the look in his eyes. It was empty. I asked where he lived and if he needed help getting home safely and he just shrugged.

It was still raining heavily and I couldn't leave him just like that, I offered my hand to help him up and he looked at it for a while before taking it. Once he was up I noticed we were about the same height and figured that since he seemed so lost, I would better take him home and find him something to change into. I was starting to feel freezing cold and I could see he was shivering, I put my jacket over his shoulders, though I wasn't sure it was going to do anything.

I explained that since I lived close by, he could come by, change and I would make us tea to heaten up a bit. He nodded, still without talking. I frowned, he was lucky to have met with me, I think he was in a state of shock and would have nodded just the same to a serial killer. I should definitely get him safe.

I brought him home, showed him the bathroom and got him warm clothes to change into, I suggested he took a warm shower and left to the kitchen, figuring I'll take mine tonight, after I changed in my room. It was still pouring down outside, it hadn't rained in a while, so I wasn't so surprised, it's june after all... I went to the kitchen and started preparing tea, he took an awfully long time in his shower, not that it bothered me, he would feel better after, but it was long enough for me to realize I had let a complete stranger in my house and lent him clothes when I didn't even know his name... 

When he finally came out of the bathroom, the tea was ready and I served him a cup after making him sit on my couch, he really seemed out of it. I realized he wasn't going to start any conversation so I figured I should:  
\- My name is Seo Eunkwang by the way... And I don't usually bring strangers to my place... You seemed so lost and harmless... I couldn't leave you out under the rain... And it was cold too... You can stay until the rain stops... Do you live far from here? Do you know where we are? I mean... you seemed so out of it, maybe you got lost...? 

He shook his head no, which reassured me, I hadn't been talking for nothing, after a while, he also added:  
\- Lee Minhyuk... My name is Lee Minhyuk...

I smiled, it was a nice name... He had raised his head saying it and I had once more been struck by his handsomeness, I wondered what had happened to him... but I didn't want to ask, it would be pretty impolite... I was glad he had at least told me his name, he wasn't a complete stranger anymore!!

He stayed until the rain calmed down, he didn't say much and I didn't really care, I went on with my day, putting background music so it would feel less awkward, he just stayed on the couch, looking out the window.   
I even got startled when he suddenly stood up, he just thanked me and added he would send me back my clothes dry-cleaned, it was the most I had heard him talking... I told him he could keep it, it wasn't necessary (really, I had given him sweats) and he thanked me again. I wondered if we would ever meet again when I looked at him walk away from my window... I hoped if we did, he would be in a better state of mind.

°°°°°°°°°°°°

I had not expected that we would meet again so soon... It was a week later, at a night club, what was I doing at a night club? Hyunsik had dragged me there, he had asserted it was filled with hotties, I had retorted that _he_ was the hottie and he had just laughed at me, saying we should go anyway. I had seen my night of video gaming fly away as he was determined to bring me here. 

Once inside, I looked around and had to admit he wasn't wrong. This place was hot... I felt a bit out of place, but Hyunsik suddenly put his arm around my shoulders saying I should have a drink first to loosen up a bit. I hadn't started drinking he one-shotted his and went away, eye-flirting with an insanely handsome guy, I sighed and figured maybe I should get another drink, I was about to do so when I noticed someone I knew, it actually took me a few seconds to realize who that was. Lee Minhyuk, the street guy. He did not seem in a better place at all, he was sitting on a side table, staring blankly at his drink, he had loosen up his tie, it seemed he had come here directly from work, he must have been in a really bad place... I noticed some people were eyeing him and decided to save him, he didn't seem in the mood to make new friends... I looked around, trying to spot Hyunsik... oh! There he was, smoothly (I couldn't hear but Hyunsik is always smooth) talking with the handsome dude, I took it as a sign he would probably have other matters to attend than me, so I went to Lee Minhyuk with my drink, and sat down in front of him.

He raised his head and looked at me with an eyebrow raised, his eyes were puffy and I wondered if he had been crying, I smiled and hesitantly started talking, hesitantly because with the loud background music, I wasn't sure he was going to hear anything...:  
\- Hi... you remember me? I'm Eunkwang...

It's only when we locked eyes that I realized he was pretty drunk, I asked how he had been and he shrugged, emptying his glass and instantly refilling it. Probably not good... I figured I should probably leave but when I started standing up, he suddenly grabbed my arm, stopping me:  
\- Can you stay a bit longer, please?

I was surprised, this was probably the longest sentence he had told me since we had met, and I sat back, wondering if he was going to keep talking... and he did:  
\- If my life hadn't been torn out last week... I'd probably be in the middle of planning my wedding right now... 

Oh... so there was a wedding involved? I frowned, letting him go on, now that he was launched, I wasn't sure I could stop him anyway... He went on on his now former boyfriend that he had planned to marry and how he had found out that it wasn't going to happen... and how he had been unable to go back to that place, though he lived here... I wondered where he had went a week ago, and he answered that later when he explained he had been living in a motel and was currently looking for a place to live. He would go back there once he knows where to put his stuff... I didn't say much, I think he really needed someone to talk to, and I had decided to be that someone. 

He went on for way longer than I had expected, he lashed out on everything, and I just nodded along. I frowned after receiving a text from Hyunsik saying we weren't going to go home together, and I sighed because he was definitely going home with that hottie... Hyunsik is such a playboy, I noticed Minhyuk was looking at me interrogatively and I explained that my friend had ditched me, I told him about how he had dragged me here and after one drink was already flirting around... My antics led to a small smile on Minhyuk's face, it was like some kind of huge achievement for me at the time and made me feel glad I had sat down. I was starting to get pretty drunk and suggested we go home, he nodded. We took a cab and I dropped him off first, making sure he had gone inside the hotel before continuing my journey home.   
When I got home, just like last time, I wondered if we would meet again... I fell asleep after thinking that maybe, maybe I should have asked for his number...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A few days later, I was in the middle of really regretting not asking Minhyuk his number while peering at the rain I had just escaped, I couldn't help it, ever since that day, whenever it was raining, I would think about Minhyuk, hoping he was doing better and that his asshole of an ex was rotting somewhere bad... It had been weeks since we had met at the night club and I had given up on ever seeing him again when the most unexpected thing happened, I was going home from some grocery shopping when I bumped into none other than Lee Minhyuk, in my building hall.  
\- Oh!!! - Minhyuk seemed to have suddenly discovered something as he pointed at me, though he was alone- I knew this building seemed familiar!! -a worried look appeared on his face as he added- This is pure coincidence by the way, I'm not a crazy stalker!!

I smiled hearing the last past, what in the world was he doing here? He seemed to be so panicked that I would think wrong of him, it was cute. He seemed better than the last time I had seen him. 

He explained that he had found an apartment here and that soon, he would go over to his old place and get his stuff, however, he needed to settle first. I suspected he just wasn't ready yet, but I was glad he was starting to move on. 

And I couldn't stop my smile from coming back whenever I thought again of the fact that from now on, I would get to see him a lot more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fact that When it rains (the little masterpiece i had been waiting for quite some time now... ) came out recently and that I wrote this is completely coincidental, but the song did make me want to finish it... anyway, thank you for reading and have a great day!!!  
> I will try not to make it too long otherwise I won't ever finish it...
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and I have been watching a lot of either lousy, either poetical stuff recently, it might affect my language, especially since I have been reading a book written in a beautiful English (and no, for once I wasn't just re-reading Winnie the Pooh, but an actual beautifully written book, not firstly destined to children...)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eunkwang:** _

Whenever it rained, I would easily feel gloomy, thinking of that look on Minhyuk's face on that day. I wanted to replace it by all the happiness and love there was in this world. I had been seeing and talking with Minhyuk more and I could now say we were acquaintances, though I liked him a bit too much for a simple acquaintance, I always tried to make him laugh and smile. Though it still seemed like something had broken off inside. I could understand why, being this betrayed by someone you trusted so much. I guess I understand that feeling.

Anyway, a few weeks later, I realized he still hadn't gone to take his stuff back and it angered me. He was the one wronged and has nothing to be ashamed nor afraid of, so I called everyone available, and told them to meet us at my building, Minhyuk kept saying it wasn't that much of a great idea and he was dismayed because he had only seen Hyunsik once and that is pretty much all he knew about my friends. So I introduced him to Changsubie and Peniel too, Minhyuk greeted them and didn't get why they were eyeing him so suspiciously (he didn't know about how he has been the subject of numerous jokes, some doubting his sole existence, some doubting his beauty) and I managed to stop Changsub before he asked if I had hired Minhyuk to fake being my friend, this guy and his crazy ideas... (not anyone is like him...) and I informed everyone we were on our way to take down that bastard, excuse my language.

We went there and I was ready to fight for Minhyuk's stuff, especially since he had told me he had a huge TV and lots of video games. We needed to at least have that back. And of course, someone needed to restore Minhyuk's dignity. Which right now, would be me.

I wouldn't say I'm a mean person, nor do I get mad easily. However, I did get mad on that day. So mad that in the end, Minhyuk was the one to stop me along with Hyunsik who was surprised at my outburst. I really don't get mad easily, it's a well-known fact about me.

Hyunsik ended up half carrying, half dragging me outside while they took care of the rest (actually, apart from Changsub who was cheering me on, they all seemed pretty shocked, even the crazy bastard, I guess I really don’t get angry often…), I was fuming and Peniel stayed with me outside for a while, just to be sure I was calming down. I just couldn't stay calm when that guy had opened the door because my mind had gone back to the first time I had met Minhyuk and anyone who was like that to someone as nice as Minhyukie is, was definitely not someone good.

After we had taken everything (I might also have made some threats while no-one was looking) we went to drop them at Minhyuk's apartment, making it look a bit more livable, and he confused himself in plenty of thanks, my friends all left, and I stayed with him, arranging the stuff nicely before we ended up playing video games along with eating snacks, I let Minhyuk win numerous times, and I got the reaction I hadn't even dared to wish for: real laugh, he ended up rolling on the floor, laughing at my fake disappointment and frustration whenever I lost. I really liked seeing his wide smile, it made me want to smile too.

I went home, feeling satisfied by my day. It felt like from now on, Minhyuk would be just fine. Time would go on, healing the wound inside, and I will just be there for him if he needed.

By that time I knew I liked him way more than how I liked a friend, but I was willing to stay just a friend forever if it meant seeing him smile and making him burst out laughing anytime...

°°°°°°°°°°

_**Minhyuk:** _

I looked at the time, finding it too slow. After work, I was going to Eunkwang's to watch a soccer match, along with some of his friends and I was feeling excited.

How should I put it, for years, I only went out with _his_ friends, he was among the first peoples that I met coming to the city and I never tried making more friends, but, now I can't face them anymore. Had they known all along and not told me? Was I just a fool? No, I definitely needed new friends. So, whenever Eunkwang invited me along, I felt great.

It had been months now, but I still felt like my heart had been torn apart and there was no hospital that could cure it... but, as Eunkwang had said, I needed to let time do his thing. He said time heals any wound, even the deepest, I hope he is right.

I sighed, just half and hour left. As soon as I could go, I almost ran out of there. I went directly to buy something to drink, when I was about to step in our building's elevator, I bumped into a tall guy, he wasn't looking where he was going and had been walking sideways. We didn't talk in the elevator but we got down at the same floor and when we both stopped in front of Eunkwang's door, we eyed each other weirdly as he was knocking.

\- Are you following me or is it me following you?

I frowned, what now? This guy is weird. The door suddenly opened to Hyunsik who raised his eyebrows at the both of us just standing there, he asked:  
\- Sungjae, Minhyuk... You guys know each other?  
We both shook our head no and he shrugged, I didn't really like the fact that whenever he was here, it seemed he was at his own place, I kind of found him too close to Eunkwang, but it's not like I was in a place to say anything. We went in and Sungjae asked:  
\- You're Eunkwangie-hyung's broken-hearted friend Lee Minhyuk that I hadn't had a chance to meet yet?

I frowned, if he knew about me, how come I had never even heard of him?

\- I'm Yook Sungjae by the way, you probably heard of me, I'm the handsome weirdo that shines in these guys low life... I was nice enough to gift you guys with my presence tonight, given my busy schedule I can't alw...

He was cut off when Changsub appeared out of nowhere and pushed him out of the way, smiling to me:  
\- He is just an idiot I once helped him and now he won't leave me alone. Don't trust him, he is a con-artist, and an idiot, now Eunkwangie-hyung isn't there because he went to buy some grocery with Peuni, so it might get a bit uncomfortable for you, sorry that you had to endure the idiot first...

\- Who's an idiot now? - asked Sungjae raising an eyebrow and pulling Changsub’s arm to him- If there's an idiot here it's you old man!

They started bickering and I felt like I was a huge third wheel here, I was saved by Hyunsik who dragged me to the living-room, saying not to pay attention to them, they were always like that.  
Hearing the door opening and Eunkwang (with Peniel following, carrying most of the stuff, he is too nice of a friend) chanting that since our angels had come back, we could stop crying made me smile.

The match began and the room turned into an enjoyable atmosphere of laughter and cheers. Our team lost but I had had a really great time. They all left and soon it was only Eunkwang and me left. I helped him clean up and he apologized on forgetting to tell me about Sungjae:  
\- He is a nice kid, but he is crazy, I should have prepared you mentally. And since I am at it, one day you'll meet Ilhoon, he is on a whole other level, not the same kind of weirdness but you want to be prepared... I love them, but really sometimes...

I smiled, I liked Eunkwang's and his friends weirdness, sure, Sungjae was a surprising one, but I found him cute, he seemed to really love them, and had immediately adopted me. After a few drinks, he had chased me around, saying he needed a mom and I was the perfect choice, I don' get why, but okay...

Staying longer wasn't necessary, but I really didn't feel like leaving, I wanted to stay. By now, I considered Eunkwang as so much more than a simple friend I had met in desperate times, he was like a light in my life that never flickered, I knew I had started trusting and caring for him too much, too soon, but what to say, I am like that...

I went home at some point, I couldn't just stay there forever. Once home, I sighed deeply. I was pretty sure Eunkwang just saw me as a friend, I didn't want to ask for more. He was probably just very protective of his friends, I was reminded of his outburst at my ex-boy... my old place, it was the only time since I met him that I had seen him raise his voice, I still felt like blushing about it, no-one had ever taken my defense like this ever before.

I fell asleep with a slight smile on my face, I was be thankful for what I had. I slightly laughed realizing for the first time that maybe, getting dumped like that had been for the best, though my heart had been broken to pieces, I now knew that, after the worse has happened, the rain stops and the sun can be bright again. No matter what, time goes on and the wound slowly closes.

A few weeks later, I was heading to Eunkwang's, tonight, it was a baseball match, I knocked at his door and a guy I didn't know opened it, he was in a suit and leaned against the door frame with a charming smile, saying in a seductive? (I think it was what he was trying to do) voice:  
\- I've been waiting for you...

Then he noticed my surprised look and noisily laughed:  
\- Sorry, I thought it was Hyunsik... I forgot about you... you're Lee Minhyuk right? I'm Ilhoon. I heard a lot about you, come in come in!!

He grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. Ilhoon... Ilhoon... then I remembered why the name had rung a bell, he was the friend I hadn't met yet. Once I was inside he added:  
\- I was on a business trip to the most wonderful place in this world. England. This is why we hadn't met yet, I just returned. I was there for a few months. A few awesome months I might say...

Eunkwang had said he was weird but right now, he seemed pretty normal. Eunkwang came out of nowhere, wrapping an arm around Ilhoon's shoulder:  
\- Ilhoon is my son. He is cute, don't you think?

He was laughing by the end at Ilhoon's annoyed face, knocking was heard, keeping me from answering and Ilhoon exclaimed:  
\- FINALLY!  
Before leaving us to go open the door without saying anything else. 

\- He claims he will marry Hyunsik someday. -explained Eunkwang in a bored tone. Oh... and don't let him drink too much, he gets _very_ weird...

Once everyone was here and the match had started, I realized no-one was interested in it. Ilhoon had gone to the kitchen to "prepare the best dinner ever" (seeing the other guys face, I was pretty sure I needed to be worried about the result), Eunkwang and Hyunsik were in the middle of a staring contest, Sungjae was trying to hug Changsub but was getting rejected and I realized Peniel had been trying to get my attention for probably a while now, I turned to him and he smiled, handing me a beer. OMG, this guy is the cutest ever, I don't even deserve to be his friend.

I smiled and took the beer, just as Eunkwang whined in frustration and Hyunsik laughed, apparently, he had lost again... He then went to harass Peniel to have a round with him but they both burst out laughing not even two seconds after they had started, Eunkwang moved on to me after their third unsuccessful try...

Eunkwang's stare being very dense, I was close to loose. He was looking at me with so much intensity I felt like blushing, I tried not to lose, but really, his stare was too much so I gave up first. And we had to endure his self congratulatory laugh for a good minute. I swear there was something in that stare… No! No! I needed to get myself back together. Remember Minhyuk, he most probably only sees you as a friend!!!

_**Meanwhile, Eunkwang:** _

OMG MAYBE HE GOT WEIRDED OUT BY ME AND WON’T COME OVER ANYMORE!!! WHY DID HE MAKE SUCH A DISAPPOINTED FACE RIGHT NOW? DID HE WANT TO WIN THAT MUCH? 

I was in the middle of panicking, regretting ever starting a staring contest with anyone, this was dangerous… I almost got lost in Minhyuk eyes and I had tried the best I could to limit my stare but I guess it had still made him uncomfortable… I was saved by a burnt smell emanating from the kitchen. OMG… Ilhoon had been left alone in there for too long! I ran there, hoping to save my apartment, forgetting my shaking heart for a while…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has taken a whole new turn, hasn't it? I wanted it to be a bit more lively so the other kids came in the picture... to be true the story has been basically writing itself so I wouldn't know... and I got an idea while writing this chapter, so there will be an other story somewhat linked to this one but I have just started writing it, so I'll try finishing this one first...  
> Oh... and I _may_ have been in very soft Peniel hours the day I wrote most of this chapter... 
> 
> Anyway, thanks a lot for reading, I hope you have a great day!!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Minhyuk:** _

It had been almost a year now. It felt weird. We had crossed path the week before and I just walked past him, without reacting. Treating him coldly, because that is all he deserves. But I didn't feel devastated anymore. Actually, I didn't feel anything. Not even the emptiness that used to fill my heart whenever I thought of him. Time sure did its thing. I heard he broke up with that person. I guess the person realized he deserved better than a cheating bastard.  
Heading home always made me happy, because I usually went home at around the same time Eunkwang did, and usually, I would get to have a glimpse of him before he entered the elevator, and I didn't always need to run to catch it, he usually spotted me first. Ah Eunkwang... He is such an awesome friend. Yes, friend, we were still there.  
This year had made me discover a lot, about myself and the people around me, I guess, sometimes, the stranger in the street ends up being the person you needed the most in your life.

My phone rang and as I was answering, I noticed Eunkwang waving at me while stopping the elevator's door from closing. He wasn't alone, Hyunsik and Sungjae were there, so it wasn't going to be only me and him for tonight's match again? These days, Eunkwang kept on inviting other people over, I'm pretty sure he was avoiding staying alone with me, maybe he had noticed that little crush of mine and wanted to show me that it was a no no, maybe he was uncomfortable? Back then, I had no idea of how far from it I was...

_**Eunkwang:** _

\- But... Hyung... I had planned to spend my evening ruining Changsubie-hyung's date... And now, you want me to stay with you and not do anything about it? I don't think I can...

Whatever was going on in Sungjae's mind, I didn't care, I was determined on keeping him with me, if Sungjae is around, everything is safe. Especially since Hyunsik was here too. I could control my-self when they were around. I couldn't be alone with Minhyuk, I really couldn't. I would get crazy ideas and it would end up being weird...  
Minhyuk ran to catch up with us before the elevator doors closed and I noticed he had a frustrated frown, I wondered if something had happened today, I was glad he was here. I missed him. I know, I had seen him a day before, but we had taken the habit of spending so much time together that whenever he wasn't there, I just missed him...  
I realized he was on the phone and we kept silent until he hung up saying his parents had just told him they would come by the next weekend and asking how we had been. Sungjae sent me his well-known death glare saying he probably wouldn't stay long because he had "others matters to attend" and Hyunsik just smiled saying this had been a good day.

We arrived at my place and the match had not even started for 20 minutes that Hyunsik's phone rang, he picked up and stood up immediately after hanging up, already starting to put on his coat:  
\- Sorry Eunkwang-hyung, but I just got a call from Peniel and it seems a wild drunken Ilhoon has been unleashed in the city, Peniel wasn't able to handle him... I'll go get him... Peniel said some-thing about him saying he was going to assist Sungjae in his task, whatever that his, and he is determined to take down a coffee place... something with happy in the name...  
\- Happy day coffee?? - Sungjae asked, he had looked interested since he had heard his name and now had stood up too - I'm going with you, we will stop Ilhoon... but no human can stop _me_!  
With that Sungjae finished putting on his coat and dramatically opened the door, dragging Hyunsik along. I frowned... I knew what was coming next...Sungjae would go do god knows what in yet an-other attempts to destroy Changsubie's dating life and Ilhoon would just run to Hyunsik as soon as he would see him, yelling that his darling had finally arrived... This seemed like history repeating itself over and over... They went out after Minhyuk wished them luck (probably not knowing Sungjae's intentions...) and they were already gone when I realized the situation I had feared the most was here: Minhyuk and I were alone.

_**Minhyuk:** _

I internally smiled once they left, finally, I could have Eunkwang for me alone. Why had he been avoiding me? Since when had he been uncomfortable when alone with me? I swooped closer since Hyunsik was no longer sitting between us and Eunkwang awkwardly smiled before moving a bit further from me... Aw... that hurt...  
I pouted, I had already drunk a few beers, way too fast, I was tipsy and felt like acting cute, I turned to him, still pouting:  
\- Eunkwangie... you're... so mean...  
I did my best getting teary eyes as I kneeled on the couch:  
\- Why are you being so mean???  
He was shocked, I could see it. He had frozen and was looking at me eyes opened so widely I wondered for a second if he was having a stroke or something. I then wondered why he was so shocked... I went closer to him:  
\- I. Want. To. Cuddle.  
He was still frozen and I tried poking his arm, wondering if there was a switch somewhere to un-freeze him, but it didn't work.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Meanwhile, in Eunkwang's mind:_

_OH MY GOD IS HE ACTING CUTE? What is this sorcery? Why does he look so cute? Why is he look-ing at me with those eyes? OH MY GOD!  
He is getting closer... NO! NO! MY HEART CAN'T HANDLE THIS! Why am I the mean one? He is trying to kill me with his cuteness..._

_WHY IS HE SO CLOSE? WHY IS HE TALKING ABOUT CUDDLING?_

_**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!** _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Eunkwang made a weird squeal and I couldn't help but giggle at that sound, he was cute. At least he had unfroze, I took it as an advantage as I tried to trap him in my bone-crashing hug, but I got rejected again as he managed to giggle out of the couch.  
This was getting annoying. I went back to my original place, sulking.  
\- Eunkwang-ah... you're so... so... so mean...  
This time a real tear went out, I tried holding it back, but it did, I felt hurt, what was it that I had done for Eunkwang to act like this? I got surprised when I suddenly felt arms wrapping around me as Eunkwang was softly apologizing:  
\- Oh my gosh Min... Are you crying? Oh no! Don't cry! Don't cry! I will give you all the hugs you want! I will let you hug me till I suffocate if you want... I'm so sorry... don't cry!!

He pressed me against his chest and I smiled, so a tear was all it took? No but really, there was something electric in the atmosphere when he let me go, he wiped the corners of my eyes with his thumbs, saying that he never wanted to make me cry ever again... I only answered we should settle more comfortably to finish watching the match, and we ended up cuddling, the only interruption we had was a phone call from Hyunsik, saying he had safely brought Ilhoon back home but he hadn't been able to keep Sungjae from doing stupid stuff, but since it's not my story, I won't tell about it, and actually, I didn’t quite get what exactly he had done...

Still, I was surprised a week later when I got home, Eunkwang hadn't gone in yet and was waiting for me by the entrance of the building, with a very badly wrapped teddy bear and a single flower. I frowned at him and he just smiled, giving me the teddy bear and taking my free hand to drag me to the elevator.  
He led me to his apartment, he had settled dinner on his table and he put the flower in a vase. He made me sit down at the table, taking the bear away, along with my jacket, he then put the food on the table, it looked delicious (I later learned he had bribed Sungjae into cooking for him because he was afraid to mess it up) and I ate well, but I had no idea what the occasion was. When I asked he smiled:  
\- We met exactly a year ago. I want to make a sweet memory with you on that day every year, to make the pain go away.  
I frowned, had it already been a full year? So much had happened... And I was surprised I hadn't thought about it at all today, I guess I was too focused on work... Still, there was something I didn't get:  
\- Why are you being like this all of a sudden? You've been avoiding me so why the sudden change?  
Eunkwang awkwardly smiled and crossed his arms on the table before answering:  
\- You're right... You see... soon after we met, I started developing this slight crush on you...

I felt myself starting to slightly blush, why was he saying this so casually? 

\- I didn't know what to do but I wanted to be there for you so I decided to put that crush aside and be your friend... but for a few month already, I felt myself getting greedier... I wanted you. Though I didn't want to rush you into any relationship so I tried distancing myself, to at least calm my feelings down, I never thought it would hurt you... So I got shocked last week, when you said I was mean and everything... And I figured, that maybe, a friend wasn't what you needed anymore, which I admit, made me kind of happy, so I decided to step out my game. You see... -Eunkwang smiled at me, trying to look overly cute- I'm irresistible...  
I chuckled, Eunkwang really is a unique one... I couldn't held back my smile, he was cute. 

After dinner, I am skipping this part since I spent most of it madly blushing because of Eunkwang’s intense stare and smiles, I managed to get back my composure and said I was flattered, I saw a glimpse of worriedness in Eunkwang’s eyes when I said that, I’m pretty sure for a second, he feared I was going to reject him, which, for obvious reasons, I didn’t, before adding that I had felt hurt because I liked him and didn’t get why he wouldn’t stay alone with me.  
Later, he walked me back to my place (it’s not like we live very far from each other) and we shared our first kiss. I am not sure how I would describe it, amazing? Grandiose? Perfect?  
Once we parted, Eunkwang left, after saying good night and I felt like I was 16 again, waving goodbye to my crush.  
This day was far better than exactly one year ago. Although… I actually disagree with myself on that one, exactly one year ago was also the day I had met Eunkwang. And there’s a saying about how happiness is only relevant if one has known sadness before, I guess I needed to be hurt before knowing what really being happy was. So I guess it is how I’ll feel from now on, happy…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end~
> 
> As I said previously, I got another idea while writing this, it's kind of wild and I left it aside to finish this one first, I will now be attacking it.
> 
> And, thanks a lot for reading!!!


End file.
